runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Seta
Introduction Seta is a relatively new clan, formed on July 10, 2009, under the jurisdiction of Logdog. Our goal is to pull players away from the addictive, brain-rotting grinding that some other clans promote. Logdog300 and Kjcao, both Logdog's close friends in real life as well as in Runescape, were asked to help administer the clan. Etymology The word Seta originates from the popular 2007 first-person shooter game, Call of Duty 4. I decided to use it as the name of our clan because it shows how we're not addicted to Runescape and open to other options of entertainment. Clan We don't organize events, do drop parties, or even go PKing. We only do what our clan members want to do. We may organize events, do drop parties, or PK if we want to. There's not any specific things we're bound to doing like, mining, or killing other players. Runescape is a game, which means we should have fun while playing it, and what fun is grinding if nobody wants to do it? We promote a sense of community, as we often engage in rambling conversations while killing monsters. There's no pressure for you to level up, except the desire to progress instilled by the others' ascension through the levels. Of course, there is no obligation to anything. You can leave at anytime, you don't have to participate in all the events, however it's highly encouraged to participate in anything you can, because it's just fun. Rules Even Seta, one of the less serious clans still calls for restrictions in what you can do. Jagex has covered the major ones, so we do our best to make sure none of them are being violated. Any major violation will result in an immediate, temporary or permanent ban. If you have received a temporary ban, you will have to wait a specific amount of time (1 day, 3 days, 5 days, 1 week, 2 weeks, 1 month) before making an appeal and proving to us that you have indeed changed for the better. We don't believe in warnings, because all of the Jagex rules are pretty common sense. Anybody that breaks a rule wouldn't be doing it by accident. If you prove to us that you harbour the animosity and hate to offend another player, it results in an immediately effective 1 month ban. Nobody likes a hater. I'd like to clear something up. Some words mean different things in different contexts. As Mod Mark said, "suck" is one of these words. You can say "I suck at RuneScape" or "Darn you died, that sucks". But you cannot say something like "You suck A$$" or "Suck it, bi#$%". Used in an offensive context, suck can be one of those words guaranteeing a one month suspension. Also, if something harbors the probability that it will offends somebody, just don't say it. Jagex As you may know, Runescape has created three categories that their rules fall under. They are honour, respect, and security. Offenses relating to security result in a non-negotiable permanent ban, because we are not a clan that likes to be associated with these types of people. Rules regarding respect are common sense rules, no bullying, no offensive language, no racism. Depending on the severity of the offense, we may or may not restrict you from the clan. However, sometimes incidents of bullying can get very severe. In these cases, a permanent ban should be considered. Honour is very important. Rules regarding honour include: not using bots, not exploiting bugs and glitches, not impersonating Jagex staff. Basically any violation that would take advantage of the trust that others place in you. Violations in the honour category are usually serious, and permanent bans will be imposed usually. Seta Seta has a couple of rules imposed under my jurisdiction. One of them is that you cannot discriminate against players based on combat level or skills. The basis for this rule is simple, just because somebody is not near your skill level in something, does not mean that they do not posess the ability to achieve it. Another seemingly simple rule is not actually a rule, but a suggestion. It is to greet a fellow clan member or friend whenever you see them. Once again, the reasoning is simple, greeting somebody makes them feel like part of a community, no punishment exists if a violation is to occur, but whenever you can remember to greet. Hard as it may be, Seta hopes that you will maintain a good attitude towards other players at all times, we all know the awkward conversations we have when we meet somebody new, unsure of what to say. So it's up to you to start the conversation and always be cheerful and helpful to fellow players, even if they don't belong to Seta. Monsters and Events Occasionally, boredom may take it's toll and we might go on monster killing sprees and whatnot. Feel free to join at anytime, and invite anybody you'd like. Remember to adhere to the rules and always keep player enjoyment as our highest priority. A popular site of our killing sprees reside in the Varrock Sewers. There are various levels of monsters for all players to kill, making it a one-stop site for potentially the entire clan. Remember to always bring food when on a monster killing spree. Varrock Sewers Level 3 - Level 10s can fight Giant Rats. There are plenty of non-aggressive giant rats, which means they will not attack you until you attack. Level 11 - Level 19s don't have the same amount of monsters to hunt in the Varrock Sewers, potential targets are a level 13 zombie and two level 14 scorpions that spawn a little distance inside the sewers. This level group should not be training in the Varrock sewers because there isn't much of a variety to choose from. It is important to note that the scorpions are aggressive. Level 20 - Level 29s will have substantially more to kill, with level 21 aggressive skeletons and level 19 aggressive ghosts deeper into the sewers. There are lots of level 24 zombies that spawn a short distance past the skeletons but are not recommended because they can deal lots of damage. Food is important to bring. Level 30 - Level 39s should focus their efforts on the level 24 zombies previously mentioned. It should be noted that these zombies are aggressive and in a multi-combat zone, meaning that they can team up on you, with a maximum of four zombies attacking you at once. There are also two aggressive level 25 skeletons that spawn next to the zombies. Level 40 - Level 49s can kill anything previously mentioned for exp, and they are opened to the rest and final bit of the sewers. They have the opportunity to attack aggressive level 27 giant spiders and aggressive level 37 deadly red spiders for exp. Their name is not a misnomer, there are plenty of deadly red spiders at the end of the Varrock sewers, which have been known to chase and attack players until they die. Level 50+ There are no stronger monsters within the sewers than the Moss Giants, which are great to train on because they often drop medium-low armour and will always drop big bones, which can be buried to increase your prayer skill at a faster rate. Image the sole property of www.runescape.wikia.com, the Runescape Wiki. All Levels: Well goblin mass murdering is kind of a joke because they don't really have a point. Goblins are low level (level 2 and level 5) non-aggressive creatures that can be found in Goblin Village All Levels: Well goblin mass murdering is kind of a joke because they don't really have a point. Goblins are low level (level 2 and level 5) non-aggressive creatures that can be found in various places around Runescape. Goblin village is kind of, well, a village of goblins, which lets us efficiently slay goblins, as they continuously respawn and provide us with lots of fun killing them! All kinds of players can attack goblins, without fear of dying from them. I've never seen anybody die from one, so anybody can feel free to participate in what will undoubtedly be dubbed "The Goblin Massacre". Heheh, anyways. Just saying, goblins are not a threat to anybody. Goblin village is located north of Falador, stay on the left side of the fork and you'll reach Goblin Village. Al-Kharid Palace All levels above 10 - Al-Kharid warriors are some of the most annoying things I've ever seen. They are not aggressive, they are low levelled. Yet, if you attack one, they all team up on you. Although they are not a threat to anybody higher than level 20, low players used to be able to get stuck in one of the rooms and eventually get gangbeat to death by a bunch of al-kharid warriors. On my main account, I had a traumatizing experience, in which I lost 6k, which I thought was a lot, when the al-kharid warrors teamed up and killed me. So I am declaring an eternal vendetta against the Al-Kharid warriors, and any player above level ten can take a stab at them, literally. Al-Kharid is located east of Lumbridge and South of Varrock. References http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Al-Kharid_Warrior [1] http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/File:Goblin.png [2] http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Goblin [3] http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/File:VarrockSewer.png [4] http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Varrock_sewers [5] http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/RuneScape_Wiki [6] Category:Clans Category:Free-to-Play Clans